kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
World 5
World 5-1: 南方海域前面 The Forefront of the Southern Sea | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 360 | code = 南方海域進出作戦 (Southern Sea Advancement Tactics) | text = 練度の高い水上打撃部隊を編成し、南方海域への進出を図れ！ Create a diverse surface fleet to expand into the southern sea area! }} Stage Guide Tips *Two CA/CAV to guarantee sortie start->A, and H -> I (boss) route *Two DD for C to H. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters (World 5-1) Drops Show/Hide Drops (World 5-1) World 5-2: 珊瑚諸島沖 The Coral Islands | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 380 | code = 珊瑚諸島沖海戦 (Coral Islands Naval Battle) | text = ＭＯ作戦を実施する。空母機動部隊を展開し、南方海域に出没する敵機動部隊を叩け！ We are executing Operation MO. Form a carrier battle group and crush the enemy task force! }} Stage Guide Tips *Killing the boss will bring down map meter 25%. You need to defeat the boss 4 times, and she will turn into a stronger form in the last battle. Map meter does not regenerate. *Considering the difficulty of the map compared to others, this is a very good map to train on if you are bored with 3-2. Bar Node G, you can intentionally send fleets to get you to node J and generally defeat easy fleet comps. This is not resource or repair friendly though (since you will get damaged one way or another). Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters (World 5-2) Drops Show/Hide Drops (World 5-2) World 5-3: サブ島沖海域 Sav Island | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 400 | code = 第一次サーモン沖海戦 (First Battle of the Solomon Sea) | text = 敵泊地に対して水上打撃部隊による夜戦突撃を敢行し、艦隊後方の敵輸送艦を叩け！ Engage in a daring night raid against the enemy fleet. Your goal is to destroy the transport they are escorting! }} Stage Guide Tips *All nodes, except end nodes, are night battles only; there's also a submarine node if you have any slow ship in your fleet. *'Sinking the Flagship Wa-class transport ship at the boss node will lower the boss gauge by 20%.' You need to do this 5 times to clear the map. *2DD, fast ship, and high torpedo stat (for night battle) is recommended. You can also use an all submarine fleet, but it will often be directed to J instead of Boss. *Taking advantage of night battle equipment (Star Shell, Searchlight, Type 98 Recon Seaplane (Night Scout) ) is recommended and Sparkling your ships should be considered as well. *Unless you need S rank for drops, you do not need to destroy the Hime and can bring a light fleet to deal with the Flagship Wa-class transport for map clear purpose. *There's a gold submarine in the boss node. A possible tactic is to bring 1 CL flag with heavy ASW gear and 5 DD, enter battle in Line Abreast formation to deal with it quickly and get less damage from enemy ships, to focus on night battle. This fleet composition is the most resource efficient and can often succeed. Try double line or echelon on pre-boss nodes to better absorb enemy cut-in attacks. *Another possible strategy is to run 2 Fast Battleships, 2 CA and 2 DD. This has a high chance of reaching the boss node and can get a lucky kill on the Wa-Class, but is extremely expensive in fuel, steel and ammo. Make sure not to equip bomber seaplanes so that your ships do not target the SS. A variation of this is to replace 1-2 CA with CLT, but 2 CA should be used for the final form because of the changes in boss composition. *A possible strategy is to run 3 CLTs, 1CA(V), and 2 DDs. This is the most efficient with highest Attack power/torpedo and possible to lowest encounter rate (C-D-I-K) *Akitsumaru can do air superiority at boss node with at least 2 Reppu + Type 52 Zero Fighter or 3 Shiden Kai 2 so your fleet can perform artillery spotting and prevent enemy ship do artillery spotting to you. Keep in mind that she is slow ship so you will suffer at submarine node instead. *'Both enemy and ally submarines does not have increased evasion in battles STARTING with night battles, i.e. hitting them are as easy as in any day battle'. *The last possible tactic is to send a fleet consist of 4 or more SS. This composition is very resource-efficient, but the drawback is a low chance of going to the boss node from I(16%) This low chance is often offset by the higher rate of making it to the pre-boss node without suffering critical damage. A SS fleet tends to go to node B, where you can avoid damage by getting a C rank. ** If you are willing to sacrifice to achieve your goals, a variation of the composition is to use 4 SS with two disposable DD to meet the branching requirements. Use Line Abreast at node B to increase evasion vs enemy SS. If both DD survive, you have a very high chance of going to boss node when compared to pure SS fleets. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters (World 5-3) Drops Show/Hide Drops (World 5-3) World 5-4: サーモン海域 Salmon Sea Area | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 420 | code = 東京急行 (Tokyo Express) | text = 南方海域に有力な艦隊を投入し鼠輸送作戦を敢行、可能であれば同方面の敵艦隊も撃滅せよ！ Perform a vital "rat transport" operation. If possible, also destroy the enemy fleet in the area! }} Stage Guide Tips *Like 5-3, you must sink the boss battle flagship 5 times to complete the map. *Nodes G and I are night battles. *Since the March 14 update, Node I is now a submarine node. *Node H contains Carrier Demons while nodes K and N contain Carrier Princesses *For farming rare ships, Admiral exp or just boss kills to unlock 5-5, recommended formation is a flagship that can carry 4 drums (Yuubari, Ooyodo, CAV), any combination of 3 Kongou class BBs and/or CLTs, and 2 CVs. With this formation you only need to fight Nodes A and H without hitting the whirlpool before reaching the boss. Using Diamond formation at Node H also reduces the chances of enemy ships targeting your flagship. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters (World 5-4) Drops Show/Hide Drops (World 5-4) World 5-5:【Extra Operation】サーモン海域北方 Northern Salmon Sea Area | difficulty = ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ | item = | exp = 450 | code = 第二次サーモン海戦 (Second Battle of the Solomon Sea) | text = 南方海域に敵の有力な機動部隊の接近が確認された。空母機動部隊を以て、これを迎撃せよ！ The approach of a powerful enemy task force has been confirmed in southern waters. Form a carrier task force and intercept it! }} Stage Guide *Nodes C, H, K and M are night battles. *Having 4 ships capable of equipping Drum Canisters (DD/CL/CAV) and a total of 5 Drum Canisters will take you to node B. Other compositions will always take you to node A. *Fleet with 3 SS or more will take you to node F, where enemy CLs and DDs with ASW can slaughter you. *Fleet with only fast ships will take you to node D. It is possible to bring slow ships if the fleet has 2 CV and 1 CVL. Other composition will take you to node C, where you will meet 6 enemy SS in night battle. *The recommended fleet composition is 3 BB, 2 CV and 1 CVL for maximum firepower and survivability. You may want to equip AP ammo on your battleships for a higher crit chance to pierce the enemy's armor more easily. *There is a troll sub at the boss node. Getting S rank at the boss is possible, but not recommended. It is advisable to ignore the troll sub and just settle for an A or B rank. *Partial subcheesing of the map (3 BB 3 SS) taking you to A-F-G-N is possible. 3+ SS gets you to node F but more than 3 SS gets you to node H instead of N. *Clearing this map rewards 1 medal and 200 points for ranking. The boss HP bar is reset at the beginning of each month, allowing the reward to be obtained again. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops Links Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List